Oh, Master!
by Ketchupwings
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to role-play and engage in some very kinky behaviour...


There was a knock at the bedroom door. Magnus, dressed in a robe and just a pair of boxers underneath, put down his newspaper, got up and went to answer it.

There was Alec. He was dressed in just a pair of tight leather pants and a leather bow tie.

"Oh!" Magnus' hand went to his heart.

"A little birdie told me," said Alec, coming into the bedroom and slamming the door, "that you've been a very bad boy, Magnus."

"I have?" Magnus gasped.

"And bad boys deserve to be punished."

Magnus' erection was already pushing at his boxers. He could barely wait, but he forced it down. "I'm sorry, Alec – "

"Mr. Lightwood to you," Alec snarled.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Lightwood!"

"In fact, why don't you just call me Master?"

"Master," Magnus grovelled, "I'll do anything! Please forgive me."

"I know you will," Alec grinned. "Get on your knees."

Magnus obediently got to his knees. In response, Alec unzipped his pants and took his bulging cock out of his fly.

"I think you know what to do."

Obediently, Magnus took Alec's cock into his mouth.

As usual, Alec tasted so goddamn good. Magnus sucked and played with Alec's cock with his tongue. Up above him, Alec moaned and grasped a handful of Magnus' hair.

"God, Magnus, you're so good at this."

"Thank you, Master," Magnus said as he came up for air, before going back down on Alec.

Alec suddenly grasped Magnus' hair and pulled him away from his cock. "Onto the bed," he snarled, pushing Magnus onto the covers. Magnus landed on his bank, panting.

Alec took the neatly tied knot to Magnus' robe and practically ripped the robe off. He took the hem of Magnus' boxers in his teeth and pulled the underwear clean off, allowing Magnus' cock to spring free. Inside of ten seconds, Magnus lay stark naked before Alec.

"What're you going to do to me?" Magnus whimpered as Alec used the sash to his robe to tie Magnus' hands together above his head.

Alec lowered himself until he was on top of Magnus. "You'll see," he breathed in Magnus' face. He took his own cock in his hand – Magnus noted that he had not removed his leather pants, only allowing his cock to poke through the fly, and that his bow tie was still on as well.

Slowly, Alec gave Magnus what he wanted so badly – he eased himself slowly and steadily into Magnus.

"Oh, _God_," Magnus gasped as his body practically seized up with pleasure. "Oh, Alec!"

"Master," Alec panted, as he began to pump slowly in and out of Magnus.

"Yes, Master," Magnus moaned, leaning back. He would've touched Alec's ripped chest if his hands hadn't been tied above his head.

As it was, Alec sat back until his body was perpendicular to Magnus, who was lying flat on the bed. He continued to fuck Magnus slowly as his hands explored Magnus' chest. When he reached Magnus' nipples, he pinched them hard. Magnus yelped as a jolt of pleasurable pain shot through him.

"Oh, so you like that, huh?" Alec grinned. "Well, if that's the case – " He reached to the side of the bed, where – conveniently! – there were a pair of clothespins. Leaning forward, he attached them to Magnus' hardened nubs. Magnus wailed as the pain sent shivers through his body.

"You like that, you filthy whore?" Alec grunted, leaning back again now that Magnus' nipples were clamped. "You've been so bad."

"I've been so bad," Magnus repeated. "I'm so naughty, Master!"

Alec responded by moving faster and faster, harder and harder. Magnus' moans became almost continuous as his body experienced so many new things all at once – the feeling of Alec's warmth inside him, his hands tied above his head, leaving him helpless, and the clamps attached to his nipples that were causing such delightful sensations.

Just as Magnus couldn't take it any longer, Alec stopped and pulled out. He turned and flipped Magnus onto all fours. "We're gonna do it doggy-style," he grunted, "just like the little bitch you are." He eased himself back into Magnus, and Magnus screamed in pure pleasure.

The fucking continued. Alec continued to pick up the pace, and soon he was moaning loudly too. His penis slid faster in and out of Magnus.

"Tell me how you worship me," Alec panted as he continued fucking Magnus.

"I worship your cock!"

"You do?"

"Yes, yes! I worship your cock!"

"Well, it's all for you, baby. Take it!"

Alec's cock hit Magnus' prostate, and Magnus screamed. Alec continued to pound deep into Magnus, hitting his sweet spot every time.

"You're so delicious, Magnus," Alec moaned. He suddenly stopped and pulled out again. Magnus whimpered at the loss, but then Alec was pulling him backwards. Confused, he turned around, to find that Alec had gotten to his feet.

"Spread your legs," Alec commanded, and Magnus obeyed.

Alec reached out and lifted Magnus into his arms, his hands on Magnus' ass. Magnus brought his tied-together hands behind Alec's neck and his legs around Alec's waist. Alec moved forward until Magnus' back was to a wall, and then he began to bounce Magnus up and down on his cock.

"Oh, my _God_!" Magnus wailed. "Oh, Master, yes, _yes_! Don't stop!"

The bouncing tormented Magnus' clamped nipples even further, but Magnus loved every moment of it. "Faster!"

Alec obliged, until he was pounding Magnus at top speed. Sweat began to bead at his temples, and his grunts grew deeper and more frequent.

"I'm coming," he grunted between thrusts. "I'm going to come!"

"Come into my ass!" Magnus moaned.

Alec turned and deposited Magnus on the bed, and began thrusting faster than ever. Finally, he let out a last, long moan, and Magnus felt semen gushing into him.

Alec rested for a moment, panting against Magnus' neck, and then, while still buried deep inside Magnus, he took Magnus' cock in his hand. "I'm gonna make you come, you little whore," he muttered. "I'm gonna make you come."

"Yes, Master," Magnus agreed enthusiastically as Alec began a fast and furious handjob. His hand jerking Magnus' cock became a blur as Magnus leaned back and moaned, louder and louder. He closed his eyes and thought about the way he'd just been pounded, the way his nipples were still clamped, the way that Alec's cock was still deep inside him, even after he'd come. Heat pooled in his stomach until finally he shouted with his release, and he came all over his own chest.

"Oh, God," Magnus moaned. The two lovers stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Alec finally extracted himself from Magnus.

"How'd you like that?" he grinned as he untied Magnus' hands.

"I liked it," Magnus said as he brought his freed hands down to his body. "I can't believe we haven't tried role-playing before now."

"Yeah, it's weird," Alec agreed as he removed the clamps from Magnus' nipples. "Did this hurt?" He gestured at the clothespins.

"A bit," Magnus admitted. "But it was glorious pain. I loved it."

Alec smiled, then leaned down and sucked Magnus' right nipple hard, his tongue teasing the pinched nub. Magnus moaned in exhaustion, his hands coming up to hold Alec's face to his chest. "Use your teeth," he whispered, and Alec obliged by nibbling the little nub.

It was a little while before Alec stopped and rolled till he was beside Magnus. Their cocks were still out but wilting, and Alec moved to tuck his back inside the fly of his pants (which were still on, somehow), but Magnus stopped him.

"I like looking at it," he told Alec.

Alec grinned and left his penis out. "Is this something you could see yourself doing again?"

Magnus nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah. But next time, maybe I could be on top?"

"Not a chance."


End file.
